


Naughty

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia is Too Old, BAMF Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Christmas, Confused Nile Freeman, M/M, Meme, Nile Freeman is So Done, Sassy Nicky, Tired Andy | Andromache of Scythia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: What was supposed to be a quiet night around the holidays became anything but.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this solely on Goldie for this post: https://goldheartedsky.tumblr.com/post/636451670737534976/nicky-shopping-for-knives-like

"This was not what I had in mind for Christmas this year?" Nicky fumed. 

"You don't even like Christmas," Booker pointed out as he and Andy surveyed the carnage in the kitchen upon entering.

"No, I don't like how commercialized it has become, but I enjoy being home with my family and cooking," He pulled a blue handled kitchen knife that read 'Peace'. There was nothing peaceful about the kitchen.

"Nicky?" Joe appeared just as his husband pulled out the red one reading 'Nice'.

As he went the man was on a full-blown rant. Quynh coming towards the tail end of it as he pulled out the green knife labeled 'Naughty' to add to the growing on the counter with 'Joy', 'Holy', 'Goodwill', and 'Jolly'

"Is anyone going to move him away from those?"

Andy shook her head, "When it comes to Nicky everything in the kitchen is a weapon. I watched him use a spoon once,"

"But why is he collecting them?"

"Because I'll be damned if I leave my good knives. Little bleach, and some peroxide they'll be good as new. Now we really should get packing so we can get out of here and figure out how they tracked us," He turned around to see his kitchen, "Perfectly good Christmas dinner gone to waste."

"Don't worry brother Nicky, you can make u a new one once we're at our next safe house and after we stab the fucks in the eye," Quynh encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> No one messes with a perfectly good meal.


End file.
